SpongeGod and Triton (The Video Game)
SpongeGod and Triton: The Video Game is a one to two-player video game that will be featured on Xbox and PlayStation on November 17, 2012. It follows almost the same plot as the movie of the same name. Plot The plot goes almost the same. The only differences are that each character is locked in a prison in each level, there are a few added characters that weren't present in the movie, Triton and SpongeBob defeat Iko together, and Triton and SpongeBob are the narrators. Along the way, SpongeBob and Triton must free their friends that Iko trapped, starting from Patrick to King Neptune. There is also different mythological creatures in each level that serve as a boss guarding the cage where each friend is locked in. Players One or two players are required for this game. If you are in one-player mode, there will be a specific button you'll have to press to change to either SpongeBob or Triton for different tasks. If you are in two-player mode, SpongeBob (Player 1) and Triton (Player 2) are to accomplish different tasks along the way, both active at the same time. When the two manage to come together during boss attacks, you must push the X button to stun the boss (The X button is used for a different action if not together with another character). It must be repeated 3 or 4 times before the boss is defeated. Levels Prologue Level (No trapped victims, enemies, or bosses appear in this level. To end this level, you have to find three items: Triton's scrapbook, the Golden Spatula, and the Golden Trident.) Level One Trapped Victim: Patrick Boss: Cerberus Location: Jellyfish Fields New Enemy: Small Sea Serpents Level Two Trapped Victim: Squidward Boss: Minotaur Location: Museum Level Three Trapped Victim: Sandy Boss: Hydra Location: Sandy's Tree Dome Level Four Trapped Victim: Mr. Krabs Boss: Scorpio Location: Bikini Bottom (find the Krusty Krab) New Enemy: Medium Sea Serpents Level Five Trapped Victim: Jervis Boss: Kobaloi Location: Downtown in Bikini Bottom Level Six Trapped Victim: ShapeShifter Boss: Manticore Location: Sandy Wastelands Level Seven Trapped Victim: Frank Boss: Hippocampi Location: Rocky Caves New Enemy: Large Sea Serpents Level Eight Trapped Victim: Phorkey Boss: Agrius Location: Coral Mountains Level Nine Trapped Victim: Queen Amphitrite Boss: Kraken Location: River Bed (At this level, Triton and SpongeBob separated, and SpongeBob was captured by Iko.) Level Ten Trapped Victim: SpongeBob Boss: Iko (Triton will be the only available player in this level and can be only played by Player Two unless it is in single player mode.) Level Eleven (Final) Trapped Victim: King Neptune Boss: Iko Player Abilities SpongeBob's Abilities: #Can run very fast (useful for crossing rivers) #Can soak up water (limited amount) (useful for finding clues and objects underwater) #Arm is very flexible and can be used as a rope (useful to reach a lever to form a bridge over a monstrous crack that Triton can't cross) #Can squeeze through bar cages (useful to stay away from serpents while setting friends free but makes the task more difficult) #Can jump high (except to extremely tall heights) #Can activate the Bubble Power (unaffected by Triton) (useful for attacking enemies from long distances) Triton's Abilities: #Can swim high (useful for getting to higher ground and to help SpongeBob get to the top if it's too high) #Can light up his trident in dark caves (useful for dark caves) #Is strong enough to lift boulders to clear a path (useful to continue on journeys) #Can distract sea serpents from attacking SpongeBob for a limited time (useful when SpongeBob needs to free a hostage) #Can create an exploding shield (unaffected by SpongeBob) (useful to throw off enemies when outnumbered) Minor Enemies Minor enemies will include volcano sea serpents. With each few passing levels, new serpents will be added. Small Sea Serpents- are small and can be beat with one hit. They just hit you. They appear in the first three levels. Medium Sea Serpents- are a little bigger and must be beat up twice but only once if the player uses a special move. They jump random times at you at great lengths, and you have to hit them before they hit you. They appear in the second three levels. Large Sea Serpents- are bigger than Triton but smaller than Iko. They throw fireballs at you if you are far from them that must be avoided. Up close, they can hit you so hard, you will slide away from them. They appear in the third three levels. Objects Silver Sea Shells These shells can be found easily in each level but are not very valuable. Bronze Sea Shells These shells are a little harder to find but are quite valuable. Gold Sea Shells These shells are the hardest to find or are located in dangerous places and are the most valuable (if you collect ten, your health will be improved). The first shells can be traded for upgrades to character or for other tasks. Aqua's Health Auras Green lights with a red cross in the middle left by Aqua serve as a health booster. They will be uncollected if your health bar is full. Pictures King Neptune left behind a lot of memories of Triton, and the scrapbook is found in the prologue level. There is one picture in each level that has to be collected. The following pictures are Triton: #As a baby #Learning how to swim #Seeing his baby sister (Mindy) for the first time #Celebrating his 100th birthday #Winning his first race #With his first girlfriend #Reunited with his father #Wrestling a giant clam #Accidently burning his father's tail during his smiting lessons #Receiving a new trident on his very late birthday the year before #In a family picture with his parents and sister Help Portals A help portal will be seen in each level during a certain crisis. Aqua appears in it and offers a suggestion. She can also trade different moves or tricks for a certain amount of sea shells. Category:Video Games Category:2012